1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat spraying type liquid-spraying nozzle widely used for spray-cooling a red heated steel or a roller conveyor transporting the same or for spraying chemicals onto crops or plants in a vegetable-growing field, an orchard and so on, and more particularly to a liquid-spraying nozzle of the above-noted type including a bottom-equipped cylindrical nozzle body having an inner bottom portion defining an inner peripheral face formed coaxial or substantially coaxial relative to a nozzle axis, at least a bottom portion of the nozzle body having a laterally-elongated orifice defined normal or substantially normal to the nozzle axis when viewed from the direction of the nozzle axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a conventional liquid-spraying nozzle of the above-noted type, since its spraying amount tends to be largest at the longitudinal center of the orifice, it has been necessary to render the spraying amount uniform with respect to the longitudinal direction of the orifice. Thus, according to the prior art, as shown in FIGS. 10(a) and 10(b), the inner peripheral face 02 is formed of a plurality of steps of curved inner peripheral face portions 02c and 02d which diameters are gradually reduced towards the downstream in the liquid-spraying direction. In operation, of these curved inner peripheral face portions 02c and 02d, the liquid portion guided in the directions a and b along the outermost portion 02c is caused to collide with liquid portion guided in the direction c towards the second outermost curved inner peripheral portion 02d, whereby the liquid as passing through the nozzle is provided with a diffusing-distributing force towards the outer diameter direction away from the nozzle axis. In this way, the prior art has attempted to achieve uniform distribution of the spraying amount (e.g. Japanese patent laid open under Showa 61-161162).
With the above-described construction; however, at the outermost curved inner peripheral portion 02c, the liquid portion is guided in the direction b adjacently along the longitudinal direction of the orifice 03 has a significant force towards the longitudinal center of the orifice 03. Hence, this liquid portion may disadvantageously offset or weaken the diffusing-distributing force of the liquid towards the outer diameter direction. Accordingly, this prior construction has often failed to achieve the intended uniform distribution of the spraying amount.
In view of the above-described state of the art, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved liquid-spraying nozzle capable of achieving efficient and uniform distribution of its spraying amount through an improvement of the inner peripheral face configuration of the nozzle.